Sockensehnsucht
by WatchersGoddess
Summary: Sechs Schwangerschaften, sieben Kinder und am Ende eines jeden Monats nicht mehr als acht Knuts in der Tasche. So gründet man eine Großfamilie!


**Altersfreigabe:** ab 12  
**Setting:** Quer durch die HP-Timeline  
**Inhalt:** Sechs Schwangerschaften, sieben Kinder und am Ende eines jeden Monats nicht mehr als acht Knuts in der Tasche. So gründet man eine Großfamilie!  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Molly/Arthur  
**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles ist Eigentum von J. .  
**Kommentar:** Was soll ich sagen? Sieben mal hat meine Muse mich zwischen September und heute besucht. Und hier ist das Ergebnis.

Trotz angeblicher Unterforderung geht mein Beta- und Brainstormingdank an mein Teufelchen. Nächstes Mal bau ich ein paar mehr Fehler ein, nur für dich!  
**Warnings:** ein klitzekleiner Character Death. Winzig. Wirklich. *hust*

* * *

**Sockensehnsucht**

* * *

_William Arthur Weasley_

„Bist du dir sicher, dass wir dich alleine lassen können, Mum?"

„Molly, nun lass doch deine Mutter. Ihr geht es gut, das siehst du doch!"

„Arthur Weasley, wenn Prewett-Frauen sich unterhalten, hast du gar nichts zu melden!", fuhr Molly Prewett ihren Freund mit erhobenem Zeigefinger an, ehe sie sich wieder ihrer Mutter zuwandte: „Also?"

Miranda lächelte. „Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, mein Kind. Geh und amüsier dich."

Mollys Gesichtszüge entglitten kurzzeitig. „Mum, wir gehen zu seinen _Eltern_", raunte sie. Ihr war wirklich nicht klar, wie sie sich da amüsieren sollte.

Miranda legte eine Hand an die Wange ihrer Tochter und sah ihr direkt in die haselnussbraunen Augen. „Benimm dich, sei offen und zeige dich von deiner besten Seite. Das Herz eines Mannes eroberst du am besten über das Herz seiner Mutter. Frag deine Brüder, die können ein Lied davon singen."

Die junge Frau seufzte, als stünde Arthur nicht direkt hinter ihr. „Ich werde mich bemühen."

„Können wir nun los, Liebling? Wir kommen zu spät!"

Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen. „Ich komm ja schon." Mit einem letzten Blick zurück auf ihre Mutter verließen sie Hand in Hand das Haus und disapparierten direkt vor der Tür, als hätte Arthur Angst, sie könnte es sich doch noch einmal anders überlegen. Nicht unbegründet.

Er fing sie auf, als sie bei der Ankunft ins Schwanken geriet und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Für einen Moment gab es das Treffen mit den zukünftigen Schwiegereltern gar nicht. Für einen Moment gab es nicht mal das Haus, vor dem sie standen. Für einen Moment gab es nur Arthur und das Gefühl von Ameisen in ihrem Bauch.

Und dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

„Arthur! Molly!" Die durchdringende Stimme von Cedrella Weasley fuhr Molly durch Mark und Bein, ihr wurde schlecht.

Mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln drehte sie sich der grau behaarten Frau zu und klatschte in die Hände, als würde sie sich wirklich freuen. „Cedrella! Wir schön, dich zu sehen." Sie wollte auf die alte Frau zugehen und die Begrüßungsumarmung, die sie in einen penetranten Geruch von Lavendel und Mottenkugeln hüllen würde, hinter sich bringen. Doch Cedrella fasste sie bei den Schultern und hielt sie auf Abstand.

_Sitzt mein Rock schief?_, fuhr es Molly durch den Kopf. _Bluse verrutscht? Make-up verschmiert? Hat sie meine Lüge durchschaut?_ Die wenigen Sekunden, die ihre Schwiegermutter in spe sie musterte, zogen sich wie Stunden und Molly bekam immer weniger Luft.

Bis Cedrella quietschte.

Sie lachte nicht etwa und sie schrie auch nicht vor Freude (und auch nicht vor Entsetzen). Nein, sie quietschte. Wie ein abgestochener Gartengnom, dem man auf den Schwanz getreten war.

„Ich glaube es nicht!", quietschte sie also und schüttelte Molly ein bisschen.

„Was ... meinst du, Mutter?", fragte Arthur aus dem Hintergrund; Molly hatte zeitweilig vergessen, dass er überhaupt da war.

„Warum habt ihr es nicht schon _eher_ erzählt?"

Molly tauschte einen Blick mit Arthur. Einen panischen Blick, der besagt: _'Hol mich hier raus! Jetzt! Oder ich werde mich die nächsten acht Wochen ausschließlich im verschlossenen Badezimmer umziehen!'_

Aber Arthur war wie erstarrt. Und verwirrt. Aber hauptsächlich erstarrt.

„Septimus!", rief Cedrella da über ihre Schulter, ohne Molly loszulassen. „Septimus, du _glaubst_ es nicht!"

Von dem Mann mit der Ruhe eines Uhrpendels kam eine Antwort, die im Quietschen ertrank.

„Da müsst ihr nun aber auch bald heiraten, Kinder!"

„Arthur, tu doch was!", zischte Molly und warf alle guten Ratschläge ihrer Mutter über Bord. Wenn diese Frau sie nicht augenblicklich loslassen würde – das schwor sie Merlin und allen, die zuhörten –, dann _würde_ sie ausfallend werden!

„Mutter, wovon sprichst du denn?"

Da schien Cedrella das erste Mal, seitdem sie die Tür geöffnet hatte, zu registrieren, dass ihr Sohn anwesend war. „Na, von der Schwangerschaft!"

Während Molly glaubte, sich verhört zu haben, ließ die grauhaarige Frau das Wort wie ein Gourmetdessert auf ihrer Zunge zergehen.

Arthur erstarrte neuerlich, blinzelte und fragte: „Bitte was?" Dann sah er Molly an, die ihren Möglichkeiten nach die Schultern hochzog.

„Oh, nun sagt nicht, ihr wisst es noch nicht!" Cedrellas Begeisterung nahm – sofern das möglich war – noch weiter zu. Ihre Augen schienen aus den Höhlen zu quellen und ihre Wangen wurden ganz rot.

„Ich bin _nicht_ schwanger!", beschloss Molly, das Ganze klar zu stellen und wand sich aus dem Griff ihrer vielleicht bald nicht mehr Schwiegermutter in spe.

Diese legte selbstsicher den Kopf schief und fragte in verschwörerischem Ton: „Sicher?"

Und da beging Molly den Fehler, tatsächlich nachzurechnen. Arthur starrte sie wie hypnotisiert an, sie konnte den Puls an seinem Hals schlagen sehen und die Panik wütete in seinen Augen. Ihre letzte Blutung war ... nein, das musste ... Sie runzelte die Stirn. Konnte es wirklich ...? Also theoretisch ... Da gab es dieses eine Mal auf dem Dach, als sie den Halt verloren hatten und beinahe in den Ginsterbusch unter dem Küchenfenster gepurzelt wären. Aber da hatten sie doch ...

Nein. Sie hatten nicht.

Noch ehe es ihr selbst klar war, kicherte Cedrella. „Siehst du, ich hab es ja gesagt. Septimus!" Molly zuckte zusammen, als sie plötzlich laut nach ihrem Mann rief. „Septimus, bestell doch schon mal das Aufgebot, Liebster!"

Und Arthur, der schluckte.

* * *

_Charlie Weasley_

„Arthur! Bist du nun endlich soweit?" Molly lehnte sich über das Treppengeländer und spähte hinauf ins obere Stockwerk.

„Ja doch!", kam die Antwort prompt. „Eine Minute noch!"

Sie seufzte schwer und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo Miranda mit Bill auf dem Boden saß und Funken sprühende Bauklötze aufeinander stapelte. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du auf ihn aufpassen willst?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und ging vor ihrem Sohn in die Hocke.

„Ganz sicher. Du wirst auf diese Hochzeit gehen, Molly."

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und wandte sich verdrossen ab. „ARTHUR!"

Mit einem strahlenden „Bin schon da!" bog er um die Ecke und richtete sich die Fliege, ehe er seine Frau in den Arm nahm und überschwänglich küsste.

„Hast du was getrunken?", fragte Molly skeptisch.

„Nein, wie kommst du darauf?"

„Du bist so gut gelaunt ..." Sie schüttelte sich.

„Gehen wir denn nicht auf eine Hochzeit?"

„Doch."

„Warum dann deine Trauermiene?"

Molly schürzte die Lippen und sah sich hilfesuchend nach ihrer Mutter um. Als diese jedoch nur mit den Schultern zuckte und Bill über das weiche Haar strich, entgegnete Molly: „Weil es Bettys Hochzeit ist! Betty hasst mich und jetzt soll ich ihr Glück feiern!"

„Sie hasst dich doch nicht."

„Sie hat uns einen Gnomvernichter zur Hochzeit geschenkt, Arthur! Wir haben nicht mal Gnome!"

„Das kann sie doch nicht wissen, Liebling."

„Nein, stattdessen unterstellt sie uns einfach, dass wir unseren Garten nicht im Griff haben!"

Arthur schnalzte ungläubig mit der Zunge, doch ehe er auf diesen Vorwurf eingehen konnte, räusperte sich Miranda. „Wenn ihr euch nicht sputet, verpasst ihr alles."

„Wie bedauerlich", nörgelte Molly, gab ihrem Sohn einen Kuss auf den Kopf und stapfte aus dem Wohnzimmer. Sie hörte, wie Arthur ihr folgte und nachdem sie das Haus verlassen hatten, griff sie nach seiner Hand und disapparierte kommentarlos.

„Molly!", kiekste Betty und zog dabei das O so in die Länge, dass Mollys Augenlid zu zucken begann. „Wie _schön_, dass ihr da seid!" Sie wischte ihren Schleier zur Seite und warf sich Molly um den Hals, als wäre sie ein nach Jahren zurückgekehrtes Kind, das sie schmerzlich vermisst hatte.

„Ich freu mich auch", presste sie hervor und schlug sich bei der Umarmung auf das zuckende Auge. Arthur kicherte. Allerdings nur, bis er sich derselben Begrüßung unterziehen musste. Da war es Molly, die schadenfroh grinste.

„Schaut euch etwas um, die Zeremonie beginnt in zehn Minuten!" Während Betty dies sagte, war sie mit ihren Gedanken bereits ganz woanders und wuselte davon, so schnell ihr Kleid es gestattete.

„Ich brauche was Hochprozentiges", raunte Molly ihrem Gatten entgegen und entschwand in Richtung der Bar, ehe er sie aufhalten konnte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie der Bräutigam ihn in Beschlag nahm.

„Einen Feuerwhisky auf Eis", bestellte sie kurz darauf, fing sich einen abschätzigen Blick des Barkeepers ein und erwiderte ihn unbeugsam. Während sie auf ihren Drink wartete, ließ sie die anderen Gäste an sich vorbeischwärmen, rückte das Oberteil ihres schulterfreien Kleides zurecht und wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß. „Danke", sagte sie schließlich und nahm das Glas vom Barkeeper entgegen.

Sie wandte sich von der Bar ab und strebte zurück in Arthurs Richtung. So unauffällig wie möglich stellte sie sich neben ihn und grüßte Alfred, der sich gerade mit ihm unterhielt: „... also hab ich gesagt, wenn ihr mir nicht mehr Geld gebt, könnt ihr in Zukunft ganz auf mich verzichten."

Molly nickte beeindruckt und hob das Glas an den Mund. Doch kaum berührte der erste Tropfen der Erlösung ihre Lippen, sprang ihr das Glas aus der Hand und ergoss seinen Inhalt samt Eiswürfel über Alfreds Jackett.

Für ein, zwei Sekunden schienen alle zu erstarren, Alfred starrte mit großen Augen an sich hinab, Arthur starrte erst das Glas am Boden, dann Molly an und Molly starrte auf den bernsteinfarbenen Fleck auf dem weißen Jackett.

Dann schrie Betty spitz auf und die Zeit lief weiter. „Alfred!", schrie sie und kam herbeigeeilt, blieb jedoch einen halben Meter vor ihrem Zukünftigen wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Nichts passiert", besänftigte dieser sie und beseitigte das Malheur mit seinem Zauberstab. „Du kannst weiteratmen, Schatz."

Während Betty geräuschvoll nach Luft japste, berührte Arthur Molly am Arm und sagte: „Du auch."

„Was?", fragte diese erstickt.

„Atmen, Liebling, du kannst wieder atmen."

Molly sah mit großen Augen zu ihm und deutete auf das am Boden liegende Glas. „Es ist mir aus der Hand gesprungen, Arthur."

„Nein, du hast es fallen lassen. Das passiert." Er lächelte so blauäugig, dass sie ihn am liebsten geschüttelt hätte.

„Nein, Arthur. Es ist _gesprungen_! Aus meiner Hand!" Sie deutete erst auf ihre Handfläche und dann fuhr sie den Bogen nach, den das Glas durch die Luft beschrieben hatte. Und weil er immer noch nicht zu begreifen schien, fügte sie hinzu: „Arthur, denk nach! Wann springen einer Frau die alkoholischen Getränke aus der Hand?"

Da wurden auch seine Augen plötzlich so groß wie Handteller und sein Gesicht kreidebleich. „Meinst du etwa ..."

Molly nickte.

„Aber ... Was machen wir denn jetzt?" Er zog an seiner Fliege, als würde sie ihm plötzlich die Luft abschnüren.

„Ganz einfach", entgegnete Molly, „Wir verschwinden. Ich ertrage dieses Fest nicht ohne Alkohol."

* * *

_Percy Ignatius Weasley_

„_Ich fahr jetzt in den Urlaub_, hat sie gesagt. _Ab und zu musst du dich halt auch mal alleine um deine Kinder kümmern_, hat sie gesagt. Pah!"

Mit grimmiger Miene zerrte Molly ihre beiden Söhne hinter sich her. Bill an ihrer rechten Hand strebte hartnäckig in Richtung des Eisladens, Charlie an der anderen hingegen hatte die kleinen Besenflugmodelle entdeckt, die vor _Qualität für Quidditch_ ihre Runden drehten.

„Mummy, ich will ein Eis!"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Bill! Es ist Dezember!"

„Mir ist gar nicht kalt."

„Das ließe sich ändern", murmelte Molly und musste sich davon abhalten, ihren Ältesten kurzzeitig ohne Kleidung im zwanzig Zentimeter hohen Schnee stehen zu lassen. So nett die Vorstellung auch war, wenn er krank würde, musste sie ihn pflegen.

„Ohh, Mummy, schau mal!", rief Charlie von der anderen Seite und streckte sich so weit in Richtung des Quidditch-Geschäfts, dass er vom Kantstein rutschte und mit den Knien im Schnee landete.

Molly holte einmal tief Luft und pustete sich beim Ausatmen eine rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Charlie: Steh auf! Bill: Lass das Gezerre! Wir werden jetzt zu dieser Adresse gehen und dort werdet ihr euch benehmen, als wärt ihr tatsächlich der menschlichen Rasse entsprungen, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Die beiden Jungen hoben schuldbewusst den Blick. „Ja, Mummy", antworteten sie unisono. Aber als Molly sie weiter die Straße hinab scheuchte, konnte sie die gekreuzten Finger hinter den Rücken der beiden sehen. Charlie stand seinem Bruder wirklich in nichts nach.

Trotzdem schafften sie es irgendwie, die Clearwater Street 31 ausfindig zu machen, denn so lautete die Adresse auf dem Stück Pergament, das Margery ihr gegeben hatte. „Die Frau kümmert sich wirklich ganz toll um Kinder! Ich krieg meine beiden immer kaum wieder nach Hause." Und da Margery noch mehr Stunden arbeitete als Molly, war diese geneigt, ihr zu glauben. Deswegen und weil ihre Mutter derzeit in Arruba weilte. Mit einem Mann, der nicht Mollys Vater war. Sie war froh, dass Ignatius das nicht mehr erleben musste.

Bevor Molly an die Tür klopfte, richtete sie zuerst die Mäntel der Jungen, dann ihren eigenen. Und ihre Haare. Und sie pulte Charlie mit einem angeleckten Zeigefinger ein bisschen getrocknete Marmelade von der Oberlippe, was dieser nur unter größtem Protest über sich ergehen ließ.

Und dann standen sie einander das erste Mal gegenüber. Isobel Trelawney und Molly Weasley. Der schlanken Frau sah man nicht an, dass sie jemals ein Kind geboren hatte, Molly hingegen konnte ihre beiden Rabauken nicht leugnen. Und nicht nur das, die Tochter von Isobel war auch noch so brav, still neben ihrer Mutter zu stehen und höflich zu den unbekannten Gästen aufzublicken. Dieses Verhalten ließ sich nur bedingt durch das Alter erklären. Jetzt glaubte Molly einmal mehr, dass diese Frau Kinder im Griff hatte.

„Sie müssen Molly Weasley sein", sagte Isobel schließlich und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

„Ja", erwiderte Molly und wischte sich unauffällig den angeleckten Finger im Mantel ab, ehe sie die Hand ergriff. „Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen."

„Und das sind dann wohl Bill und Charlie." Isobel ging vor den beiden in die Hocke.

„Dürfen wir spielen?", fragte Charlie sofort.

„Zuerst dürft ihr Guten Tag sagen!", wies Molly ihn zurecht.

„Das ist aber kein guter Tag", schmollte Bill.

„Na, das lässt sich ändern. Geht doch schon mal rein." Isobel machte den Weg zur Wohnstube frei und die beiden liefen so schnell hinein, wie ihre Beine sie trugen.

Molly spürte, wie ihr ein Kloß in die Kehle stieg. Wehmütig sah sie den beiden hinterher, aber weder Bill noch Charlie drehten sich auch nur ein einziges Mal zu ihr um.

„Wir werden sicherlich eine Menge Spaß haben." Aber Isobel hatte diesen Satz kaum ausgesprochen, da krachte schon etwas zu Boden und zersprang in tausend Teile, mindestens.

Die Röte stieg Molly ins Gesicht, am liebsten hätte sie sich Luft zugefächert. „I-Ich kann das reparieren", bot sie an.

„Ach was! Das ist nicht das erste Unglück in diesem Haus."

Nun fächelte Molly doch ein bisschen. „Das bleiben definitiv meine einzigen", schwor sie sich und Merlin und jedem, der geneigt war zuzuhören.

„Zu spät", meldete sich da das Mädchen von vielleicht zwölf Jahren das erste Mal zu Wort. Dabei starrte sie erst Molly so tief in die Augen, dass es ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter lief, und dann starrte sie ihr auf den Bauch.

„Sybill, so was sagt man nicht!", zischte Isobel und es war das erste Mal, dass sie ein bisschen die Kontrolle zu verlieren schien.

„Aber wenn es doch wahr ist", insistierte die Kleine.

„Was? Aber ...", begann Molly. Zuerst verstand sie gar nicht, worauf die kleine Sybill hinaus wollte. Und als es dann klickte, verschwand die Hitze so abrupt, dass sie Sterne vor ihren Augen tanzen sah und sich am Türrahmen abstützen musste. „Das ist nicht möglich!"

„Sie weiß nicht, wovon sie spricht", versicherte Isobel beschämt.

Aber der Blick in den blauen Kinderaugen sprach eine andere Sprache. Sybill wusste genau, wovon sie sprach. Und sie lächelte gehässig.

* * *

_Fred und George Weasley_

„Wieso hast du zwei Tests gekauft, Marcy?"

„Ich mach das bestimmt nicht alleine!", kiekste die aschblonde schlanke Frau, deren Gesicht so blass war wie eine Pergamentseite.

„Was meinst du damit?" Molly kniff die Augen zusammen, während Percy an ihrem Zopf zog und leise quengelte.

Der panische Blick ihrer besten Freundin traf Molly unvorbereitet. „Ich bin vielleicht schwanger! Das wäre das Ende für mein Leben, wie ich es kenne. I-Ich kann kein Kind bekommen, nicht jetzt! Und ich kann nicht alleine vor meinem Test sitzen und die fünf Minuten warten. Du wirst das zusammen mit mir tun."

„Aber ich bin nicht schwanger."

„Na und?" Diesen Worten gab es nichts entgegenzusetzen.

Molly seufzte. „Also schön. Aber du fängst an." Sie drückte der Freundin einen Becher in die Hand und schubste sie mit sanfter Gewalt ins Bad.

Während Molly vor der Tür wartete, setzte sie Percy auf den anderen Arm und streichelte den weichen Flaum seiner Haare. Er lutschte andächtig an seinem Daumen und presste den Kopf gegen Mollys Schulter. Mehr noch als Charlie und Bill hing er an ihr, ihn bei Miranda zu lassen, war unvorstellbar.

Es war ja schon unvorstellbar, ihn für fünf Minuten auf Marcys Arm zu lassen. Während Molly ihren Becher füllte, schrie Percy vor der Tür wie am Spieß – und Marcy gleich mit.

„Ich kann das nicht, Molly! Ich werde verrückt, wenn der Test positiv ist! Bitte mach, dass er negativ ist!", jammerte sie.

„Spar dir das Jammern, bis du den positiven Test hast!", fuhr Molly sie gereizt an, balancierte in einer Hand den halb vollen Becher und nahm ihr mit der anderen den Jungen aus dem Arm, der ihr mit tränenübertrömten Gesicht die Ärmchen entgegen streckte.

„Das sagst du so einfach", schluchzte Marcy.

„Kann ich ja auch! Schließlich bin ich schon dreimal ungewollt schwanger geworden."

Das stoppte den Tränenfluss ihrer Freundin. „Ja, wirklich. Was macht ihr bloß immer? Man sollte meinen, so langsam hättet ihr es gelernt."

Molly kniff die Augen zusammen. „Noch ein Wort und ich schütte dir den Becher ins Gesicht!" Sie wandte sie sich um und marschierte als erste hinaus auf den Balkon, wo die sommerliche Hitze sie umfing. Auf einem kleinen Tisch standen zwei Phiolen. Die beiden Frauen setzten sich auf die davor stehenden Stühle und nachdem Molly ihren Sohn auf ihrem Schoß zurechtgerutscht hatte, nahm sie ihre Phiole zur Hand. „Ich fass es nicht, dass du so viel Geld für einen sowieso negativen Test ausgegeben hast."

„So teuer sind sie gar nicht", nuschelte Marcy und sah aus, als würde sie sich gleich übergeben.

„Das sagst du", flüsterte Molly und schob ihren Rock ein Stück über ihr Bein, so dass das kleine Loch in einer Stofffalte verschwand. „Also los!"

Sie entkorkten die Glasflaschen und sahen einander an. „Ein, zwei, drei!", zählte Marcy und dann kippte sie den Trank in ihren Becher, zeitgleich mit Molly. „Fünf Minuten", erinnerte sie ihre Freundin, „Ich glaube, ich werde ohnmächtig."

Aber es dauerte gar keine fünf Minuten, da glaubte _Molly_, sie würde ohnmächtig. „Das kann nicht sein!", schrie sie so unvermittelt, dass Percy wieder anfing zu brüllen.

„Was?", fragte Marcy, die vollkommen auf ihren eigenen Test konzentriert war. Dann folgte sie Mollys Blick. „Oh!"

„Das ist unmöglich!", beharrte Molly. „Arthur ist doch in letzter Zeit nicht mal wirklich zu Hause gewesen. Wir ..." Und da brach sie ab, erinnerte sich an den Küchentisch und das ruinierte Irish Stew. „Verdammt!"

Marcy schwieg betreten, bis ihr Test sicher negativ war. Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich bin nicht schwanger."

„Meinen Glückwunsch", entgegnete Molly so wütend, dass Percys Brüllen abrupt erstarb. Unglücklich starrte sie auf die beiden blauen Ränder, die sich abgesetzt hatten. „Dafür krieg ich gleich zwei."

* * *

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_

Arthur umarmte sie von hinten, so dass Molly gegen das mit Wasser gefüllte Spülbecken gepresst wurde. Ihr schwarzes Kleid wurde nass, als sie seufzte und gegen den Knoten in ihrem Hals anschluckte.

„Willst du nicht zu den anderen kommen, Molly?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht." Denn bei den anderen war nicht mehr ihre Mutter. Und ohne ihre Mutter waren die anderen nicht genug.

Arthur drehte sie zu sich herum und strich ihr eine rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Meinst du nicht, Miranda hätte sich gewünscht, dass du bei uns bist, während wir Abschied von ihr nehmen?"

„Ich meine", entgegnete Molly da trotzig, „sie hätte sich gewünscht, dass wir nicht Abschied nehmen müssen. Und jetzt lass mich diesen Abwasch fertig machen, bevor die Jungs das Geschirr kaputt machen."

„Das würden sie nicht tun", murmelte er und klang selbst wie ein kleiner Junge, dem man Apfelklau unterstellt hatte.

„Das haben sie schon, Arthur. Dreimal! Und beim letzten Mal sind nicht alle Risse wieder verschwunden." Traurig fuhr sie mit ihrem seifigen Daumen über einen besonders großen Riss in einem der Teller. Ihre Mutter hatte sie ihnen geschenkt, als sie vor ein paar Jahren bei ihnen eingezogen war.

„Aber nicht absichtlich. Du kennst doch deine Kinder." Er tätschelte ihre Schulter.

Molly wischte sich mit dem Handgelenk über die Wange, als ihr ein paar Tränen aus den Augen kullerten. Zum Glück wandte sie Arthur den Rücken zu. „Ja, ich kenne sie." _Aber nicht so gut wie meine Mutter_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Miranda war es gewesen, die auf die fünf stürmischen Jungs aufgepasst hatte, damit Molly arbeiten gehen konnte.

Wer würde jetzt auf sie aufpassen? In der Nachbarschaft bestimmt niemand, dafür waren gerade Bill und Charlie zu große Rabauken. Und Percy immer hinterdrein. Man konnte gar nicht so viel reparieren, wie sie kaputt machten. Arthurs Eltern ihrerseits hatten ihre Begeisterung für die Brut ihres Sohnes schon nach dem dritten Kind verloren.

Molly seufzte. Und erst da fiel ihr auf, dass Arthur gegangen war. Mit einem Blick über die Schulter begann sie zu weinen und wünschte sich noch mehr als in den vergangenen Tagen, in denen sie die Beerdigung organisiert und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren alle ihre Kinder alleine versorgt hatte, dass ihre Mutter hier wäre und ihr versicherte, dass alles seinen Weg gehen würde – ob Molly es nun wollte oder nicht.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß sie reglos am Küchentisch und starrte auf eine Tasse. Ein Tasse, der eine Ecke im Rand fehlte. Und die einen Sprung am Henkel hatte. Die mit Blumen bemalt und aus der so oft Tee getrunken worden war, dass sie gelb anstatt weiß war. Mirandas Tasse, die sie unter einem letzte Woche benutzten Topf gefunden hatte, der verkehrt herum auf seine Reinigung gewartet hatte.

Und dann setzte sich jemand auf die andere Seite des Tisches und griff nach Mollys Händen. „Ich weiß, wie es dir geht. Ich kann dich verstehen."

Molly hob den Blick und begegnete den strahlend blauen Augen Marcys. Marcy wusste einfach immer, was man hören wollte. „Wie soll es jetzt bloß weitergehen?"

Marcy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht. Irgendwie geht es einfach weiter. Es fühlt sich an wie eine Katastrophe, die mindestens einen landesweiten Ausnahmezustand zur Folge haben muss, und manchmal ist es das auch. Aber das hindert die Zeit nicht daran, weiter zu laufen. Du kannst nichts anderes tun, als mit zu gehen."

Molly schluchzte, wie sie sich noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte schluchzen hören. Nicht als ihre Großeltern gestorben waren und auch nicht, als ihr Vater gestorben war.

„Mir hilft es immer, an das zu denken, was meine Mutter mir mit auf den Weg gegeben hat. Bevor sie starb, sagte sie: 'Ich habe mein Leben gelebt, jetzt ist es an dir, dein Leben zu leben. Mach mich stolz!'" Dabei blickte sie versonnen zur Decke.

„Im Ernst?", fragte Molly und zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch.

„Nein. Sie hat gesagt: 'Mach mir keine Schande und nimm nicht jeden dahergelaufenen Kerl mit ins Bett!'"

Wie auf Kommando begannen beide zu kichern und obwohl Molly es nicht wollte, fühlte sie sich ein bisschen besser. „Meine Mutter hat gesagt: 'Das nächste Kind musst du nun alleine groß ziehen.'" Wieder begann sie zu kichern. „Als ob ich nochmal ein Kind bekommen würde."

Aber Marcy lachte nicht. „Hast du schon einen Test gemacht?"

Molly wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange. „Was für einen Test?" Marcy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach was! Ich bin doch nicht schwanger." Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Sicher? Sterbende haben einen sechsten Sinn für so was."

„Nein! Ich ha-be ..." Ohne dass Molly wusste, woher dieser Gedanke kam, war da Arthurs Entschluss, dem Orden des Phönix beizutreten und ihr Versprechen, ihn zu begleiten. Und die Dusche. Und das Gefühl, bei etwas Großem teilzuhaben. Und ... „Ich _fass_ es nicht."

„Ich apparier dann mal in die Winkelgasse, hm?", schlussfolgerte Marcy, tätschelte ihre Hand und machte sich auf den Weg.

* * *

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

„Daddy, was macht Mummy da?" Percy deutete mit seiner feisten Hand in Richtung der Toilette, die Molly gerade zum dritten Mal an diesem Morgen mit ihrem Mageninhalt beglückte.

„Nichts. Geh dich schon mal anziehen", entgegnete Arthur mit einer Engelsgeduld, streichelte seinem Sohn über den Kopf und schob ihn mit sanfter Gewalt aus dem Bad.

Als er dann auch noch die Tür hinter ihm schloss, wollte Molly protestieren. Man konnte keinen der Weasley-Sprösse alleine lassen – und schon gar nicht fünf auf einmal! Aber sie kam nicht dazu, der Brechreiz war stärker.

„Schon gut, Molly-Schätzchen, lass es raus." Dabei rieb er ihr über den Rücken.

„Das hilft mir nicht, Arthur!", fuhr sie ihn als Dankeschön an, woraufhin Ron, der auf Arthurs Arm hockte, anfing zu weinen.

Stöhnend lehnte Molly die Stirn auf ihren Unterarm. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich jemals in ihrem Leben so elend gefühlt zu haben.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du bist schwanger", überlegte Arthur und presste Rons Kopf so fest gegen seine Brust, dass der acht Monate alte Junge allein schon aus reinem Sauerstoffmangel aufhören musste zu greinen. „Penny aus der Buchhaltung ging es in den ersten Monaten genauso. War nicht schön, die Zeit."

„Ach was!", wiegelte Molly ab. „Ich bin schon fünf Mal schwanger gewesen und kein einziges Mal war mir übel. Geschweige denn, dass ich mich mit diesem Theater rumschlagen musste. Ich hab mir bloß den Magen verdorben."

Arthur setzte sich auf den Badewannenrand und schaltete das Wasser ein, ehe er den zappelnden Ron hineinsetzte. Sofort war das Kind fasziniert und patschte mit den kleinen Händen im fließenden Wasser herum.

Molly stöhnte. „Jetzt kann ich ihn auch noch umziehen!"

„Ist doch bloß Wasser, Molly." Er zog ihren Namen in die Länge, wie er es immer tat, wenn er gut Wetter machen wollte.

„Dann zieh du ihn doch um!" Sie sank auf ihre Beine zurück und spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Ich bin den ganzen Tag nur damit beschäftigt, Kinder aus- und wieder anzuziehen. Und sie zu füttern. Und zu wickeln. Und zu baden, weil sie nicht gewickelt waren. Ich will das nicht mehr, Arthur!"

„Aber ...", begann er völlig bedröppelt, „... du liebst sie doch."

Da weinte Molly nur noch mehr, denn sie konnte überhaupt nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr sie jedes einzelne ihrer Kinder liebte. Und weil es so untypisch war, dass Molly weinte, weinte auch Ron. Und weil Arthur weder Frauen noch Kinder weinen sehen konnte (besonders nicht seine eigenen), weinte auch er ein bisschen mit.

Schließlich war es Molly, die sich als erste wieder fing und sich die Tränen mit einem Stück Toilettenpapier vom Gesicht wischte. „Vielleicht sollte ich doch einen Test machen?", murmelte sie verlegen.

Arthur schniefte und nickte heftig. „Ja. Ich geh einen holen."

* * *

_11 Jahre, 9 Monate und 23 Tage später_

Als der Hogwarts-Express den Bahnsteig 9¾ verließ, fiel Mollys Lächeln von ihr ab wie eine Maske. Sie weinte, ehe sie sich dessen überhaupt bewusst war. Und Arthur war sichtlich überfordert.

„Oh, Molly-Schätzchen, sie ist doch nun schon das siebte Kind, das du nach Hogwarts ziehen lässt." Hilflos tätschelte er ihren Rücken.

„Ja, i-ich weeeeeiß", schluchze Molly und suchte in ihrer Umhangtasche verzweifelt nach einem Taschentuch – vergeblich. Schließlich nahm sie eine Ecke des ehemals schwarzen, jetzt eher gräulich scheckigen Stoffes und schnäuzte sich damit die Nase. „Das ist es ja gar nicht." Nicht nur jedenfalls. Es brach ihr zum siebten Mal das Herz, ihr Kind – und dann auch noch ihre Jüngste, ihre Ginny – gehen zu lassen, aber gerade jetzt war sie mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders.

Der Bahnsteig leerte sich zusehends, während Arthur sich vor sie stellte und seine großen warmen Hände an ihre Schultern legte. „Was ist es denn?"

Sie zog die Nase hoch und sah ihn mit fleckigen Wangen und riesigen Augen an. „Ich bin überfällig, Arthur."

Er blinzelte. „Mit was denn? Haben wir schon wieder eine Rechnung vergessen? Die werden aber auch immer kleinlicher ..."

„Keine Rechnung!", schimpfte sie. „Ich bin ... _üb-ber-fäl-lig_!"

„Oh!" Seine Augen wurden groß, sehr groß. Und sein Gesicht bleich, sehr bleich. „Oooohhh."

Molly seufzte schwer. „Was machen wir denn jetzt, Arthur? Noch ein Kind kriegen wir wirklich nicht groß. Ginny hat die Sachen von Ron schon so sehr aufgetragen, dass nicht einmal die Motten mehr etwas zum Fressen finden. Und meine Socken sind schon das achtzehnte Mal gestopft. Ich liebe meine Kinder, jedes einzelne von ihnen, aber ich möchte so gerne mal wieder neue Socken haben."

„Hast du denn schon ..." Er räusperte sich, weil ihm mitten im Satz die Stimme versagt hatte. „Einen Test?"

Wieder zog sie die Nase hoch. „Nein."

„Dann lass uns einen besorgen."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das Ergebnis wissen will", entgegnete Molly.

„Willst du warten, bis der Bauch wächst?", fragte Arthur ironisch.

Mit einem plötzlichen Strahlen im Gesicht sah sie zu ihm auf. „Ja!"

„Nein! Wenn ... dann müssen wir umplanen. Am besten bevor der Müll mit Ginnys alten Sachen abgeholt wird. Komm!" Er nahm sie bei der Hand und ohne, dass Molly etwas dagegen tun konnte, zog er sie zum Ausgang des Gleises und disapparierte noch im Gedränge des Muggle-Bahnhofes mit ihr in die Winkelgasse.

„Arthur! Was, wenn uns jemand gesehen hat?", empörte sich Molly und schlug gegen seine Schulter.

„Das ist ein Notfall!" Und genauso sah es auch aus, als er in die Apotheke einfiel.

Molly schlich mit gesenktem Kopf und hochrotem Gesicht hinterher.

„Haben Sie Schwangerschaftstests?"

Die Apothekerin sah ihn und seine grauen Haare abschätzend an, dann fiel ihr Blick auf Molly, in deren rote Mähne sich ebenfalls die ersten grauen Haare schlichen. „Sind Sie sich sicher?", fragte sie dann.

„Ja. Warum glauben Sie, dass ich mich irre?" Arthur schien nicht zu bemerken, worauf die Apothekerin hinaus wollte.

„Oh, nichts. Schon gut." Sie nahm eine Phiole aus dem Regal hinter sich und verkaufte sie Arthur für unglaubliche vier Sickel. Er klaubte jeden einzelnen davon aus einer anderen Tasche und wischte sich erleichtert über die Stirn, als er sie beisammen hatte.

„Und haben Sie auch eine Toilette?"

„Arthur!", rief Molly beschämt.

Aber die Apothekerin grinste verstohlen. „Na, ausnahmsweise." Während Molly sich gegen einen unsichtbaren Widerstand dazu zwingen musste, ihre Füße zu bewegen, drückte Arthur ihr die Phiole in die Hand und gleich darauf beide Daumen. Die Apothekerin wies ihr den Weg in ein winziges Badezimmer, in dem es außer der Toilette und einem Waschbecken nichts gab.

Während Molly wartete und das winzige Pergament mit der Beschreibung der Ergebnisse studierte, kam ihr der Gedanke, dass dieser Test der erste war, den sie aus einer eigenen Vermutung heraus machte. Und wie das Schicksal es wollte, war es der einzige, der negativ ausfiel. Besser noch, er attestierte ihr sogar den Beginn ihrer Wechseljahre.

Da fiel ihr ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen und sie jauchzte so befreit auf, dass Arthur es draußen hörte und erwiderte. Als Molly die Toilette verließ, umarmte er gerade die verdutzte Apothekerin und presste ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Sie sind ein Engel!"

„Wie jetzt? Ist er positiv?", fragte der neu getaufte Engel verwirrt.

„Nein! Eben nicht!" Arthur platzte fast vor Stolz und Erleichterung. Und dann umarmte er seine Frau. „Ich glaube, ich habe dich noch nie so sehr geliebt wie jetzt, Molly Weasley! Wie wollen wir das feiern?"

Sie sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf. „Socken kaufen?"

* * *

ENDE


End file.
